


In Another Life (Reimagined)

by Lexkru



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anya and Raven being complicated, Artist Clarke Griffin, Cheerleader Lexa, Drama, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Jealousy, Seattle, clexa au, cute gayness, italian lexa, popular lexa, tags are so fucking hard!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexkru/pseuds/Lexkru
Summary: Clarke moves to Seattle after her dad gets a new job and she's not too thrilled about it, she's convinced her senior year will be the worst until she meet a certain green-eyed beauty that just might make her year that much more exciting.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 22
Kudos: 50





	1. The New Girl

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the re-write! If you're confused this is an older story of mine that i've decided to re-write and make better and if you're new welcome!!!! I'm excited for it and i have the ending and everything planned out so be prepared!

It was Clarke’s first day at a new school, and it was her senior year. Usually, she wasn’t nervous about meeting knew people but going into a new school where everyone’s been together probably their whole school life made her nervous and anxious. Up until now she lived in New York with her Mother who is a Doctor and Father who is an engineer. When her father was offered a job in Seattle, he didn’t hesitate taking it cause it paid 3 times more than he made already and it was a new opportunity.

Clarke wasn’t thrilled about moving for many reasons but the main one was she had a whole life in New York. She had friends who she loved and adored, clubs in school she was actually excited about, this was senior year, and she wouldn’t even be able to finish It with the people she’s known forever but she didn’t have a choice.

Her dad was actually excited for this job and she couldn’t let her own personal feelings get in the way of that, so she feigned happy. She put on her best face and packed her bags for Seattle where her hair would frizz from the rain and her social life would plummet to the pits of hell and become non-existence.

Leaving was hard, her two best friends Wells and Ontari saw her off which made things worse. Seeing them wave her goodbye at the airport only reminded her of what she would be missing. She would be missing senior prom with them and house parties, she would miss all the important things they always talked about. The bad thing was they would still be doing those things it would just be without her. She wouldn’t be there for any of it and it sucked.

The good thing was it was only a year, sure she would miss senior year but right after graduation she would be on a plane to New York and never look back, all she had to do was get through it.

Clarke stared at herself in the mirror as she brushed through her blonde wavy locks, she tried telling herself it would be a good day but even she couldn’t believe that. This isn’t how she expected her last first day of high school to be, her getting ready with tears burning her eyes that she refused to let fall. So, what it’s not what she expected it would be ok, everything would be fine.

“It’s a year Clarke, you got this.” She whispered herself before setting the brush down.

She was dressed casually in mom jeans and a band tee with basic black converse- today was a chill day because stressing over an outfit would only make her feel worse.

Once she felt ready, she made her way downstairs where her mother gave her a huge smile that she felt inclined to reciprocate.

“Good morning sweetheart.” Abby beamed as Clarke walked into the kitchen.

“Morning, Where’s Dad?” Clarke asked confusingly as she looked around. They always ate breakfast together it was sort a Griffin house law.

“He had to leave a little earlier, they’re having some sort of meeting or something.”

“Already, it’s just his first day.”

“The Manager wanted him to be there.” Abby sat a plate of eggs in front of Clarke.

“Oh.” She sighed disappointedly; she was counting on her dad making some stupid joke to make her morning just a little better but clearly today wasn’t her day. “So, how am I getting to school? I don’t have a car here.” Another thing about moving, she had to leave her car and that was twisting the knife because Louanne was her baby. That Jeep held so many memories, laughs and even cries and the day she had to leave it in Wells’ garage was a painful one. He did promise to take care of her, so she knew Louanne was in good hands.

“I’ll be taking you; we can go look at cars for you after school until then I hope you won’t be too embarrassed having your mom dropping you off.” Abby rolled her eyes and smiled.

“Embarrassed of you? Never mom.” Clarke joked and Abby nudged her arm.

“Come on kid, you don’t want to be late on your first day.”

Clarke finished her eggs and grabbed her stuff from the door. On the drive all Clarke tried to focus on the scenery, it was beautiful in Seattle, but her mind was in New York. By now Wells, Ontari and the rest of the group would be having breakfast at Harry’s- a diner near their school. It was tradition on the first day and this was the first one she missed.

Soon enough the car came to a halt in front of this huge building with all glass windows surrounding it and Clarke was sure this was some tech company office but then she saw the sigh ‘Polaris High School’ in glowing navy letters.

“This doesn’t look like a school.” Clarke murmurs as she watched kids walking and skating by,

“Well, it is.” Abby smiled, looking over to her daughter. “I’ll pick you up after school just call me when you’re ready ok?”

“Okay.” Clarke says as she gets of the car.

“Clarke.” Abby called rolling down the window, “Try and have a good day honey.”

She didn’t reply instead just nodded before walking to what seemed to be the front door.

Kids were everywhere flooding out of entrances and some even riding skateboards. Clarke had no idea where to go so she was walking around aimlessly hoping someone will ask her if she needed help, but no one did. Once she found her way inside a loud bell rang and everyone hurried off in different directions leaving just her in the halls.

When she walked further into the school, she saw a sign that said Main Office so she assumed this is where she should go. As she entered, she saw a grey-haired woman typing behind a desk, so she decided to ask for some help.

“Hi, My name is Clarke Griffin, it’s my first day and I wasn’t sure of where I was supposed to go.”

“Well Welcome Clarke, I’m just the secretary but one of the Counsellors will be able to help you. Mr. Kane’s office is right beside here.” The secretary smiled as she pointed to the room next door.

“Thank you.” Clarke left the office and walked next door. When she entered there was a middle-aged man sitting behind a computer typing. She didn’t know what to do so Clarke just lightly tapped on the open door just to get his attention.

The man looked up and smiling warmly upon seeing Clarke before asking, “Hello, can I help you?”

“The secretary told me to come here, todays my first day.”

“Well great come on in and we can print you off a schedule!” he smiled, “I’m Mr. Kane one of the counselors here but most of the kids just call me Kane and what’s your name?”

“Clarke.” Clarke said as she sat down in one of the chairs.

“Clarke Griffin, right your mom called this morning to make sure you were registered.” Kane smiled before typing something into his desktop. “Here is your schedule, everyone’s in Homeroom right now but it’s actually almost over so you can probably head to 1st period, I can show you the way.” Mr. Kane said handing Clarke the paper. As they stood to start their journey a Latina girl walked on cutting them off. She was beautiful with her dark hair swept up in a ponytail and her dark brown eyes brought out by a warm tone eyeshadow.

“Raven, what could I do for you?” Kane asks the girl,

“Here’s my application for the internship, for the summer.” Raven replies handing him a thick stack of papers.

“These aren’t due until after the first semester.”

“Well, I’ve working on it all summer, I really want this Kane.”

“Fine I’ll turn it in early, but you better not tell any of the other students applying.” Kane smiled setting the papers on his desk.

“I won’t I promise.” Raven grinned,

“Marcus the principal needs to see you.” The intercom blurted before going silent,

“I’ll be right there.” He said pressing a button before turning back to the girls. “Raven will you show Clarke to her 1st period todays her first day here.” Kane asked.

“Sure.” She said smiling at Clarke who smiled back,

“Great, and Clarke if you need anything else my office is always open.” Kane smiled before exiting the room.

“I’m Raven Reyes, nice to meet you.” Raven extends her hand.

“Clarke Griffin and it’s nice to meet you to.” Clarke shakes her hand. Did she just meet her first friend? She seemed nice enough, but did she want friends? It would make life easier here if she had some….

“Who is your first period?”

“Uh. Mr. Green AP Anatomy.” Clarke says as she reads off the list.

“That’s my class to we can just walk together. Come on it’s this way.” Raven signaled for her to follow. As they were walking another bell rang again and kids started flooding the halls.

“So are you from Seattle cause I’ve never seen you before.” Raven asked.

“No, I just moved here from New York.

“The big apple nice, what’s a city girl like doing here with us?”

“My dad got a new job, so we had to move and here I am.” She shrugged,

“What’s he like some big shot CEO?” Raven teased.

“No.” Clarke laughed, “He’s actually a software Engineer at Microsoft, he develops new tech and other stuff I don’t understand.”

“No way, that’s awesome I actually want to be a mechanic which isn’t exactly the same, but I respect the profession.”

“You must be super smart and good at building then.”

“I guess you could say that.” Raven laughed. “His Class is right up here.”

When they walked in the class was already halfway filled and the teacher was writing on the board. Clarke gave him the note Kane had given her.

“Welcome Clarke sit anywhere you’d like; we’ll get started as soon as everyone arrives.”

Clarke spotted Raven and an empty seat so she decided that was her best bet, on the way to it though she couldn’t help but notice a girl sitting on a desk dawning a cheer uniform in the back surrounded by a whole bunch of people all laughing a smiling. Her hair was dark brown and curly down her back, her lips plump and pink but what really drew Clarke in was her eyes. She had never seen eyes that green, calling them green felt like an insult because they deserved so much more. This girl was mesmerizing, and she couldn’t look away. She also couldn’t shake the feeling that she had seen or met her before, it was impossible, but the feeling was overwhelming. It wasn’t until the girl looked up at her that she realized she was staring. The green-eyed beauty gave her a look she couldn’t quite decipher as she took her seat next to Raven.

“Hey, who is that girl back there?” Clarke sat down and asked Raven.

Raven turned around seeing the girl looking their way before turning back to Clarke,

“That’s Lexa.” She answered, “Cheer captain, popular girl and one of my besties.”

“I feel like I seen her or met her before.” Clarke murmured.

“She has that face I guess.” Raven shrugged, “She’s really cool and fun I’ll have to introduce you.”

“Okay Class it’s time to settle down and get into a seat the bell should be ringing soon.”

Clarke was zoned out the whole class she could only think about that girl. _Lexa._ Something didn’t feel right, or maybe it was because Clarke had never experienced this feeling before, but she knew that she had to know her. It was like something was pulling her towards her and she couldn’t shake it and she wasn’t sure if she even wanted to.

Before she knew it, the bell rang, and everyone started packing their stuff, so she did the same. Mr. Green had given her a list of stuff she needed and a syllabus, so she tucked that neatly in her binder.

She stood up prepared to ask Raven about her next class when she saw a flash of dark curls walk by and stop in front her and Raven’s desks.

“Hey Reyes, you’re coming to my bonfire, tonight right?” Lexa asks, a smile on her face. Her eyes drifted to Clarke who was trying her hardest to be cool- she was not this girl. She never nervous around guys or girls but Lexa was something else.

“Yeah, you know I’d never miss it.” Raven replied but Lexa was still looking at Clarke.

“Hi, Have we met before?” Lexa looked at Clarke with her green eyes.

“I’m Clarke, I actually just moved here so probably not.” Clarke said, internally rolling her eyes at how shaky her voice was but one thing was clear maybe this Lexa felt whatever she was feeling too, but this could also be all in her head too….

“Oh, well Welcome to Seattle I’m Alexandria Fiore’, but most people just call me Lexa.” Lexa smiled.

“Hey Clarke, you want to come tonight?” Raven asked as she watched Lexa and Clarke just look at each other, could she play match maker tonight?

“Yeah, you should it’ll be fun.” Lexa said still smiling and holding the blondes gaze.

“Sure.”

“Good I’ll see you both tonight then.” Lexa said before giving Clarke one more look and walked out of the class.

“Okay was it just me or was that kind of intense?” Raven says as her and Clarke leave the Class as well,

“It was definitely something.” Clarke was glad that some besides her felt it.

The next few classes went by pretty quickly and then there was lunch, the new kids’ worse nightmare. Lucky for her Raven noticed her hesitance to enter the cafeteria and asked if she wanted to sit with them. So, after they got their trays that headed towards a table filled with people. The was two scrawny boys one with long hair and what seemed like goggles on his head and the other was Asian, then there was another boy with long hair who was a little bigger than the other two. On the other side of the table was two girls one with dark hair and another with blonde and amazing cheekbones.

“Hey babe.” The boy with longish hair smiled standing to kiss raven on the cheek and Clarke could help but notice the blonde girl wince before looking away.

“Hey, guys this is Clarke. Clarke that’s Monty, Jasper, Octavia, Anya and this is Finn my boyfriend.” She motions to the boy that just kissed her.

“Nice to meet you guys.” Clarke smiled looking around the table before sitting beside Raven.

“You too.” They said at different times.

“So, Clarke how do you like Polaris so far?” Octavia asked.

“I like it so far.” Clarke smiled at the brunette. “Raven’s been my saving grace without her I’d probably be lost somewhere.”

“Oh, stop it.” Raven smirked, “Don’t flatter me.”

“Don’t pretend you don’t love to be flattered.” Anya said with a smug look causing Raven to glare at her. Clarke wondered what their deal was because something was tense.

“So, everyone’s going to the bonfire, tonight right?” Jasper asks trying to change the subject.

Every nods.

“Seeing as I live there, yes.” Anya adds,

“It’s going to be Lit.” Finn says I guess as a joke, but no one laughs. “Because it’s a bonfire.” He tries to explain but everyone just ignores him.

“I thought it was funny.” Raven comforted him.

“You’re the only one.” Anya mumbles,

As lunch went on Clarke got to know everyone a little better, she learned that Octavia and Anya were on the soccer team which is undefeated. She also learned Anya was Lexa’s sister and that she apparently does not like Finn- she didn’t say that, but Clarke could assume from the glares she threw his way during lunch. Then there were Jasper and Monty who were the stoners, they loved getting high and apparently making their own moonshine collection- that seemingly everyone hates but drinks anyways to ‘support’. With about 10 more minutes left to lunch Clarke noticed Lexa walking their way, cheer uniform intact and green eyes focused on none other than Clarke herself.

“Hey Lex.” Octavia says then everyone says hey.

“Hey guys.” She smiled taking the seat next to Clarke.

“Decided we weren’t cool enough to sit with today?” Anya teased, quirking a brow at her sister.

“Fuck off, you know I had cheer practice.” Lexa rolled her eyes, “Anyways, how is your first day Clarke?”

_God why does she have to say my name like that?_

“Good.” She smiled, “This school is huge though I feel like I’ll never find all my classes.”

“I can help.” She volunteered, “How about I’ll show you to your next one?”

“S-sure.” She stuttered hoping it wasn’t noticeable, but the brunette just smiled and stood up from the table.

“Cool, let’s do it.” Lexa smiled as she and Clarke got up from the table everyone giving them smug looks but neither of noticed, they were too busy focusing on each other.

“I’ll see you guys later.” Clarke says to everyone at the table and they all wave bye with smirks.

“So, what’s your next period?” Lexa asks as they walk down the empty halls, lunch ended in a few minutes but until then they’d be alone.

“Advanced Art.” Clarke replies, trying to focus on anything in the halls to ground her.

“Do you like to draw?” Lexa asks.

“Yeah, I love it actually.” Clarke looks at her and immediately notices her green eyes looking into her.

“Maybe you could show me your drawings sometime.” Lexa smiled, brushing some of her dark curls behind her ear.

“Sure.” Clarke smiled back at her.

“And maybe I can show you around Seattle, we can be tourists for a day. There are a lot of cool things to see here.” Lexa added and for the first time Clarke could see she was a little nervous too.

“I would love that.” Clarke says still smiling.

“Then it’s a date. A tourist filled fun date. Here’s the art room.” Lexa points to the class behind her.

“Thank you.” Clarke says looking at the door,

“Anytime.” Lexa says as the bell rings signaling the end of lunch, “Will I see you at the football game tonight? She asks,

“Probably not, I still have some unpacking to do.” Clarke said seeing the brunettes face fall a bit,

“Oh right, well I hope you’re still coming to the bonfire.” She said, “It’s not until after the game and maybe you can take a break from packing by then.”

“I think I can do that.” Clarke said watching the brunette smile widely before nodding, _damn this girl was beautiful…_

“Ok, cool.” She said her smile only growing, “I should get to class but I’ll see you later.”

“Yeah.” Clarke nodded watching the girl disappear down the hall before heading into her own class and for the first time today she found herself not thinking about New York or her old life. The only thing that remained in her head was the word date, Lexa said ‘it’s a date but what did it mean? Like an actual date? Or like a friend date? Maybe she was just overthinking everything, maybe it meant nothing more than I’ll show you around, Lexa barely knew her it’s doubtful she would be asking her on an actual date.

At the end of the day Clarke found herself in the courtyard waiting for her mom and all she could think about was the mysterious brunette that was Lexa Fiore’. The girl was doing weird thing to her, she’s never been like this over any prospective crush and she had no clue how to handle it.

A few minutes later she saw Raven and Octavia start walking her direction and she was thankful for the distraction.

“Hey, you’re still coming tonight right?” Raven asks,

“Yeah.” Clarke nodded,

Cool, I’ll pick you up after the football game. Here’s my number just text me your address and I’ll be there at about 8.” Raven says handing Clarke a piece of paper with a number on it.

“Okay, thanks guys-.“ She interrupted by insanely loud honking. “That would be my mom, I’ll see you guys later.”

“See ya.” They both waved.

“Did you really have to honk like that mom.” Clarke gets in the car and throws her bag in the back seat trying her hardest not to be embarrassed.

“Sorry honey, I see you’ve made some new friends.”

“Yeah, they’re really cool and I’ve been invited to a bonfire tonight.”

“Really, that’s great. I’m sorry your car isn’t here do you need me to take you?”

“No Ravens going to pick me up.”

“Okay, well I guess you’ll be missing dinner tonight as well as your dad.”

“What do you mean, doesn’t he get off at 4?” Clarke asked confused.

“Yes, but he found some glitch in the software update or something you know I don’t understand any of that stuff, but he’ll be staying a little later tonight.”

“Well, I can stay home, I don’t want you to be by yourself.”

“No, no Clarke you’re going out with your friends. I’ll be fine. Alone time never hurt anyone.” Abby smiled. “But first how about we go to the dealership and see if we can’t find you a car?”

“Nothing can replace Louanne, but we can try.” Clarke smiled, maybe this year wasn’t going to be a total dumpster fire…

* * *

[My Tumblr🤍](http://lexkru.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapters 2-5 should be up very soon!


	2. Bonfire

When they got home from the dealership Clarke was now proud owner of a white 2019 Jeep Wrangler Rubicon. It wasn’t Louanne but she still loved it and was excited to have a car again. She couldn’t drive it home that day, but the man said it would be dropped off at her house tomorrow morning after they detailed it. So, with that done she went straight upstairs to her room. She needed to find something to wear but what? What do you wear to a bonfire? She decided to text Raven and just ask her instead of pestering herself with questions.

 **Clarke:** _Hey it’s Clarke. **3:50pm**_

 **Raven:** _Hey girl what’s up? **3:54pm**_

 **Clarke:** _I was just wondering what to wear tonight. Cause I’ve never been to a bonfire. **3:55pm**_

 **Raven:** _Lol, how about I come over at about 6 and we get ready together I was planning on skipping the football game anyways. **3:57pm**_

 **Clarke:** _You’re literally a life safer, Thanks Raven. **4:00pm**_

 **Raven:** _I know! Lol I’ll see you soon. **4:01pm**_

Clarke stopped looking for clothes and started on some homework instead, she might as well get it out of the way, so she doesn’t have to worry about it over the weekend.

When she finished her homework it was already 5 so she got in the shower before Raven got here. She hurried up and washed her face then her hair and shaved her legs and took care of everything else she needed to do.

When she got out, she checked her phone to make sure Raven hadn’t texted her but instead she saw a text from and unknown number. When she opened it, her heart dropped at the name.

 **Unknown:** _Hey this is Lexa from school, I hope you don’t mind I got your number from Raven. 5:45pm_

 **Clarke** : _Hey and I don’t mind at all. 5:50pm_

_What the hell, she asked for my number? She wants to talk to me oh my god what Is happening in my life right now?!!!_

**Lexa:** _I just wanted to talk to you, the football game starts soon but I couldn’t resist using your number now. 5:50pm_

_**Lexa:** I’m looking forward to seeing you tonight! _

Clarke had butterfly’s in her stomach, Lexa seemed like such a popular girl and out of all the people she could be talking to she wanted to talk to Clarke.

 **Clarke** : _The feeling is mutual. Everyone’s been talking about this Bonfire all day. 5:51pm_

**Lexa:** _Yeah, it’s kind of an annual thing me and my siblings do to start off the school year. It’s always fun I promise! 5:52pm_

_**Lexa:** I have to go the game is starting but I’ll see you later Clarke Griffin!! 5:58pm_

When Clarke went to reply she got a text from Raven saying she was outside. So, she slipped her robe and slippers on and went downstairs to get the door.

“Hey.” Raven smiled as she walked through the door. “Dude your house is incredible.”

“Thank you, my rooms right up here.” Clarke said leading the way back up to her room which was furthest down the hall.

Clarke had to admit she herself was impressed with the house when she first saw it. Her family was pretty well off for money but even in New York their home was pretty modest but this one is practically a mc-mansion- ok that’s an exaggerating but it big and nice and she liked. More than that she like her room which was huge and had its very own walk-in closet.

“So.” Clarke said as they entered the space, “Lexa asked you for my number?” she asks trying to hide her red cheeks to no avail.

“Yeah, I think she likes you.” Raven smirked sitting on huge canopy bed,

“Really?” Clarke asked quickly…. maybe to quick?

“Yeah, I’ve never seen her pay any attention to new students before you. And the way she looks at you it’s obvious she has a little crush. Are you into girls?” Raven asks looking at Clarke.

“Yeah, I’ve dated girls back in New York before.” Clarke admitted, truthfully, she dated more people than she probably should’ve, but she was flirty and young, and she liked to have fun. Which is why it’s so mind boggling how Lexa can turn her into a nervous gay mess when she was usually confident and relaxed.

“Well Lexa is into girls and she is definitely into you.” Raven pokes Clarke arms and laughs a little. “Alright okay enough about you and Lexa let’s talk clothes. The bonfires inside so you don’t have to worry about weather.” Raven looks around for a closet.

“Wait a Bonfire inside?” Clarke had never been to one, but she was sure that they were outside with huge wooden beams and an extravagant flame burning in the center.

“Yeah, Seattle weather isn’t very predictable, so they has it inside, when you see her house, you’ll understand how it’s possible for a bonfire to be inside. Now do you have any shorts or dresses or something. You have to work with me here Clarke.”

Clarke laughed. “Yes Raven I have shorts and dresses. Follow me.” Clarke led her into the connected room where her walk-in closet resided.

“No fucking way. Okay I need your life. It’s only fair.” Raven walked through the closet and touched almost everything. Clarke was a fashion whore, she loved clothes and being in New York where some of the greatest fashion in born gave her an edge. “This is heaven.”

“You’re supposed to be helping me remember?” Clarke laughed watching as Raven walked around the room as if she just landed on some foreign planet and is amazed by the view. ;)

“Right, okay. Nothing designer you don’t want to be that kid… Wait I need to borrow this.” Raven picked up a Black Chanel Romper from a shelf.

“You can have anything in this damn closet if you help me find something first.” Clarke pleaded.

“Deal.” Raven looked around for a few minutes grabbing different garments before deciding on some faux leather high wasted flare pants and a cute cropped black shirt.

“This.” She smirked, “It’s sexy as hell but still comfortable and sexy Lexi will love which is just a bonus!”

Clarke takes the pieces giving them one last look and she liked it and if it will get Lexa’s attention then she was down. 

“Thank you so many Raven, not just for this but for everything you’ve done for me today.” Clarke raps her arms around Raven, and she does the same. “Okay now pick something.”

Raven didn’t waist anytime she reached for the Chanel Romper and walked back into the room mumbling something about how the piece was made for her.

Clarke got changed and put some loose curls in her hair before doing some light makeup and a little gloss. She sprayed herself in Daisy love by Marc Jacobs before rejoining Raven in her room.

She walked in seeing the girl laid on the bed texting,

“So, what do you think?” the blonde asks getting the girls attention who immediately smirked and clapped,

“Girl you are literally so hot, if Lexa doesn’t work out maybe you’ll have to give me a shot.”

“Finn wouldn’t like that.” Clarke teased, and the brunette shrugged,

“He’ll live.” She smiled, “Ok, you ready?”

“Yeah I just need to ask something.” Clarke sighed, “Are you sure- I mean is Lexa just being friendly or do you really think she’s into me?”

Raven smiled before wrapping her arms around the blonde,

“I’ve never seen Lexa more into anyone, trust me.” She said, “She usually isn’t the type to date around but I can tell there was some instant connection with you too.”

“She’s the head cheerleader and is popular, how does she not have a girlfriend?” Clarke asks seriously.

“She did.” Raven sighed, “But she was a year older so she’s in college, they broke up a month or two ago because she cheated. The rest of us haven’t seen Lexa look at anyone since- well since you.”

Clarke nodded as she digested the information Raven was giving her, so Lexa was into her…. Was she into Lexa? Is that even a question of course she is but she barely knew her, hopefully that would change soon.

“Alright let’s go, I gotta pick Octavia up from her house and then we’re off.”

They grabbed their bags and keys before heading down, Clarke yelled to her mom that she was leaving, and they were off.

Clarke: _hey sorry I didn’t text back Raven was helping me get dressed, how was the game? 8:30pm_

Lexa: _I’m sure you look amazing, and we one so go grounders and all that! Hope you guys are on the way! 8:38pm_

About ten minutes into the drive Raven pulled over to a big grey house where Octavia was waiting outside with a huge grin on her face.

“Who’s ready to party?!!” She exclaimed as she got in the car,

“Us duh.” Raven smiled pulling off, 

During the drive Octavia told them about the game and how the football team won and how someone named Ryder got the most tackles. Clarke had never been one for sports, so she zoned out for most of it.

Not long after they pulled up outside of this massive house which was mostly glass windows from what Clarke could see. It had wood paneling and a huge driveway filled with luxury cars, _they were rich, rich_.

“Wow this this house is amazing.” Clarke was in all over the house. There were amazing house in New York, but she definitely had nothing like this in her neighborhood.

When they walked into the house it was flooded with people and loud music. People were dancing and drinking everywhere but all in all it looked like they were having a good time.

“I thought this was a Bonfire.” Clarke looked around for a fire but all she could see was teenagers and maybe a pool in the backyard.

“It is, were just in the wrong room.” Octavia and Raven smiled as they grabbed the blondes hand and led her into a different room.

When they enter the room it’s mostly dark but it a huge open space with a glass dome roof over it that shows the sun setting. And right in the middle of the room is a huge fire pit with a cage like thing over it. It was beautiful and way beyond anything Clarke could’ve imagined.

“Okay, this is pretty amazing.”

“Oh god I see Anya’s found her next victim.” Raven groaned causing Octavia and Clarke to turn. Anya was there by the window flirting with a very gorgeous dark skin girl.

“Don’t even start.” Octavia said turning to Raven who rolled her eyes, “Let’s not forget you do have a boyfriend.”

“I was only going to say the poor girl better watch out.” Raven said her eyes still boring into the blonde,

“I’m missing something.” Clarke said watching the scene play out,

“Raven and Anya used to date.” Octavia said,

“I broke her heart it was brutal.” Raven adds finally taking her eyes off the girl,

“Well-.”

“I broke her heart and that’s that!” Raven interrupted Octavia before she could say more, “Anyways you’re right I do have a boyfriend and I’m sure he’s around here somewhere.”

“Hopefully not trying to tell more fire jokes, god knows nobody thinks their funny.” Octavia says,

“I know.” Raven mumbled, feeling bad for her boyfriend but being funny has never been a strong suit for him. If Raven was honest, she didn’t know what his strong suits were…. “They’re horrible and he needs to stop telling jokes like immediately.”

The all start laughing as Clarke feels a hand on her shoulder. When she turns, she sees Lexa in tight jean high wasted skirt and a black cropped long-sleeved that showed off her perfectly flat stomach and glowed against her tan skin, and suddenly Clarke was back to being a mess.

“You look beautiful tonight Clarke.” Lexa says as she looks at the blonde, examining the tightness of her pants and the small space between her pants and the end of her crop top.

“You look amazing to.” Clarke admits and she not so subtly,

“Can I show you around?” Lexa asks with that charming smile of hers.

Clarke turned to look at Raven and Octavia who both looked smug and supportive of the idea.

“Go we’ll find you later.” Raven says as she winks and gives Clarke a light push.

“Okay lead the way.” Clarke says looking into Lexa’s amazing green eyes.

“I’ll show you upstairs first since it’s the emptiest right now.” Lexa grabbed Clarkes hand and squeezed her fingers in between her own which surprised Clarke but she didn’t let go. Lexa seemed to awakened this feeling in her that she’s never ever felt before and that was frightening.

“Your house is beautiful.” Clarke says as they walk up the staircase.

“Thank you.” Lexa squeezed her hand and smiled.

When they reach the top of the stair there are several doors and Lexa points out which each one is some being bathrooms and others her parents.

“That’s Anya dungeon only demons can enter.” She smiled teasingly, “That’s my brother Lincoln’s room but he’s away at college so it’s empty and my room is this one.” Lexa pulled Clarke into a dark room turning the lights on she was nothing like she would’ve imagined.

For some reason she thought it would be girly with cheerleading gear placed around and pink walls, but it wasn’t It was filled with pictures and sparkling fairy lights everywhere and her wall were a beautiful forest green color. There were trophies and awards but also books and movies decorating shelves.

“Welcome to my room.” Lexa said as she spun around with her arms out.

“It’s nice.” Clarke walked around and looked at all the photos of Lexa and her family and with friends even picture with a cheerleading squad. As she stopped to look at a drawing and wondered if the brunette did it herself.

“Do you draw?” Clarke asks turning to Lexa who seemed to be watching her,

“No, my mom did that for me.” Lexa answered walking over to the drawing in question.

“It’s really good.”

“Yeah, she loves art it seems you two would get along.” Lexa smiled, “Ok, how about we continue the tour?”

They went through the rest of the house, Lexa showing her the game room, the indoor pool as well as the gym they have. It wasn’t long before they made it back to the main part of the house and where everyone else was.

Clarke had to admit it was nice talking to the girl, she’s never met anyone like Lexa before. Usually, rich kids are snobby and flashy, and Lexa was definitely rich, but she was not braggy at all. She seemed honest and down to earth and it was only making Clarke like her more and she wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing.

“That is the Fiore’ household.” She said turning to the blonde,

“Thank you for showing me it and inviting me tonight.”

“I’m glad you came.” She smiled her hand still wrapped in Clarkes, “Do you want to dance?”

“Ok.” She nodded, Lexa grinning before pulling her into the room that was playing the loud music.

There was barley and space separating them when Lexa pulled Clarke against her as they swayed to the beat. Clarke could barely pay attention to the song all she could focus on was how Lexa’s hands were on her waist and their bodies were grinding against each other.

As far as first days go this one was definitely better than what Clarke was imagining when she woke up this morning. This morning she missed her friends and missed New York and she still missed those things but somehow meeting this stranger helped her miss it a little less.

As they continued dancing Clarke decided to shed her faux shy girl skin and explore Lexa’s body just as the brunette was doing hers. She turned around seeing the brunette’s smirk as she grabbed her waist pulling them closer while they moved to the Lady Gaga song playing. Everything was perfect and all Clarke could focus on was how plump and amazing Lexa’s lips were. As if on cue ‘I kissed a girl’ started playing and both girls couldn’t help but giggle.

Clarke could definitely say she wouldn’t mind tasting Lexa’s cherry Chapstick but like all good things eventually everything came crashing down.

“Isn’t someone having fun?” a voice asks causing Lexa to still before turning around,

There was a pretty dark-skinned girl with amazing ombre curls and legs for days, she looked like a model and already Clarke could feel her moment with Lexa being just that, a moment.

“Costia?” Lexa said, her voice filled with venom. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to see you silly.” She smirked stepping closer to the girl, “Why else would I be here?”

“I didn’t invite you so you shouldn’t be here.” Lexa spat back,

“Oh, don’t be like that Lexi.” She sighed grabbing Lexa’s hand, “I just want to talk, five minutes.”

Clarke could see the battle of emotions Lexa was facing at the girls request, who was this?

With a sigh Lexa turned back to the blonde and it was then that Clarke felt like once again she wished she had never left New York.

"Clarke will you give me a minute?" Lexa shot Clarke an apologetic but the blonde just nodded,

“Sure.” She offered before walking off,

What the hell just happened Clarke thought as she searched the floor to find Raven and Octavia. Is that her girlfriend? Was Raven wrong for about thinking Lexa liked her? Clarke's heart was racing when she searched for her friends. She wanted to get out of here.

When she walked into the bonfire room, she spotted Octavia and Raven sitting by the fire talking. When they saw her walking towards them, they smiled before seeing that she looked upset.

"Hey. What happened?" Raven asks standing from her seat, Octavia following behind.

"I don’t know ... Who is Costia?" Clarke asked and Octavia and Raven both look at each other.

"She's.... Lexa's ex the one I said cheated on her. Why did she tell you about her?" Raven asks, and Clarke shook her head.

"Not exactly.” Clarke sighed, “We were dancing, and she walked up to Lexa and asked to talk and now I am here.”

"They broke up and I highly doubt Lexa would even take her back.” Octavia tried to comfort Clarke.

"Maybe I misread the situation, or I was just a distraction for her." Clarke looked down.

" No, Lexa's not like that. Plus I've seen the way she looked at you in class earlier. She likes you." Raven smiled and squeezed Clarke's hand lightly.

"I'm going to go get some air. I'll be back." Clarke for up and headed outside to a backyard that was surprisingly empty. There were flowers everywhere and a huge pool in the middle of the yard. Clarke grabbed a chair and sat by the pool.

How the hell did she end up here, one minute she’s happy and dancing and the next she contemplating hoping on the next flight to New York.

But she couldn’t do that, all she could do was deal with the fact that this is her life now. She lived in Seattle and not New York, she couldn’t have breakfast at Harry’s with Wells and Ontari or sneak into nightclubs on the weekend with them. This was her new life.

A minute into sitting outside she felt her phone buzzing, she pulled it out of her pocket smiling at the name before pressing answer.

“It’s like you sensed I needed you or something.” Clarke said into the phone smiling,

“One of my many superpowers!” “Somethings wrong I can hear it in your voice, spill.”

“Everything is wrong Ontari.” She sighed, “I should be there with you and Wells not here in Seattle with frizzy hair.

“I know hun and we miss you too, but you said you were going to try to make Seattle work for the year.”

“Yeah, well I don’t really have much choice.”

“When we spoke this morning you said school was going fine so did something happen?”

Clarke went silent contemplating if this situation with Lexa was even worth sharing,

“You know I can practically hear your brain working through the phone.” Ontari said, “Tell me what’s wrong C.”

“Ugh, fine.” She said, “It’s a girl.”

“Of course it is! What happened?”

* * *

* * *

LINKS:

[CLARKES OUTFIT INSPO💙](https://www.prettylittlething.com/black-faux-leather-seam-detail-split-hem-trousers.html?utm_campaign=pinterestfeed&utm_source=pinterest&utm_medium=social&istCompanyId=3b233929-048d-4b79-a672-b37827e7282d&istFeedId=ea7862e2-1dcb-415d-bf70-6220cbb35497&istItemId=irqmmlatl&istBid=t)

[LEXA'S OUTFIT INSPO💚](https://www.tobi.com/product/67640-tobi-chelsea-off-shoulder-crop-top?color_id=97509)

[MY TUMBLR 🤍](http://lexkru.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be in Lexa's POV and up very very soon!
> 
> Thank you for reading and as always feedback is wanted and welcome!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Costia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexa's perspective. 
> 
> sorry for mistakes.

If someone had told Lexa that today she would walk into school and meet the most beautiful girl she ever seen in life in her 1st period class she’d tell them to go to hell and that love was dead. But in a strange turn of events that Is exactly what happened and now she wasn’t so sure.

Clarke Griffin was her named she quickly learned and for some reason she couldn’t shake the feeling that she had seen her before. Those wild blue eyes and perfectly curled blonde hair, she was anyone’s dream, but Lexa felt there was more to her.

By lunch she had convinced herself she absolutely had to get to know this girl and that’s what she planned to do. As soon as Cheer practice was over, she ran to the cafeteria in hopes to catch the blonde and just her luck she did- and sitting with her friends no doubt.

Talking to Clarke felt easy but also nerve racking, she didn’t want to say the wrong thing or scare her off but so far it seemed she was doing well even getting her to confirm she’s coming to the bonfire. Sure, she would’ve loved to see her at the football game but -baby steps.

By the time, the game is over she was rushing home, Anya was already home setting everything up, so she didn’t have to worry about that just showering and getting ready.

“Anya, I’m home!” Lexa yelled as she ran into the house and upstairs to her room, her shower was quick and before it was even 8:15 she was ready.

She made her way downstairs where guests were already arriving, she waved at them before searching for her sister who was of course flirting it up with some girl.

“Baby sis.” Anya smiled seeing the brunette walking her way, there were only a few months apart in age but Anya loved holding it over her. “Looking good as usual, trying to impress a certain blonde I saw you eyeing at lunch?”

Lexa rolled her eyes but also didn’t deny it since it was true, she wanted to look good and she wanted Clarke to notice it.

“Aren’t you going to introduce me?” Lexa smirked knowingly as her sister gave her a glare, there was no way she knew this girls name.

“This is…” she started before turning to the girl whose face was starting to turn to a scowl the longer Anya took. “Brianna?”

“Really Anya.” She scoffed, “It’s Lizzie, we’ve literally went to school together for years.”

“Right, I knew that.” Anya smiled but the girl was already walking away so Anya just shrugged, “Must you do that every time dearest sister?”

“Yes, it’s funny.” Lexa laughed, “Maybe you should start paying attention to names.”

“Names aren’t important if we never talk again.” She shrugged taking a sip from her cup,

“You know sleeping with people won’t help you get over Raven.”

“I know Lexa you tell me that like every fucking day, I just like sleeping with people is that so bad?”

“No, but you could still be sleeping with Raven if you hadn’t fucked up.”

“You always tell me that too.” Anya sighed, “I need a refill.”

“Don’t get too drunk.” Lexa called after her, “And cheer up, I told mom and dad you wouldn’t be brooding when they returned.”

“That’s on you baby sis, I’m always brooding.” She smiled before disappearing off in the kitchen,

“Please don’t get drunk.” Lexa whispered to herself, the last thing she needed was dealing with a drunk Anya especially when she was trying to impress Clarke.

Speaking of Lexa pulled out her phone seeing she had a text from the blonde she smiled and replied.

_What the hell is this girl doing to me?_

* * *

It wasn’t long before she was showing Clarke around her house which was something she never did. But she was nervous, and a tour was the first thing to fly out of her mouth so here they were.

She watched as those amazing sapphire eyes scanned over her home like it was an exhibition and finally Lexa had worked up the courage to ask her to dance.

Lexa had no clue what the music was all she knew was she had this incredibly gorgeous girl grinding on her and everything was great—until she heard that god dammed voice.

_Her evil ex…._

“Isn’t someone having fun?”

Lexa turned around seeing that stupid grin on the girl’s lips and immediately she wanted to punch her, but she couldn’t scare Clarke away—not before she got to know her.

“Costia.” She scowled, “What are you doing here?”

“I came to see you silly.” She smirked stepping closer to the girl, “Why else would I be here?”

“I didn’t invite you so you shouldn’t be here.” Lexa spat back,

“Oh, don’t be like that Lexi.” She sighed grabbing Lexa’s hand, “I just want to talk, five minutes.”

Lexa ripped her hand from the girls grip before turning back to Clarke and asking her for a minute. Truthfully, she didn’t want to leave the blonde, but she needed to do this.

After Clarke nodded, she grabbed her ex and dragged her into the kitchen before locking the door.

“Why are you here Costia?” Lexa asked frustratingly, seeing the girl attempting to walk closer to her.

“I missed you and I had the weekend free, so I thought I’d drive down.” She shrugged, “So blondes are your thing now? You move on fast.”

“Are you seriously saying that to me?” Lexa scoffed, “You cheated on me Costia!”

“I know babe, it was-.”

“A mistake and you were lonely starting college hours away, Blah, blah, yeah I fucking know Costia, but I was lonely too.” She yelled, before taking a deep breath, “None of this matters, we broke up months ago and I’m done with you. The only reason I agreed to talk is to tell you to never come to my house again. Never talk to me again, please just leave me alone. I’m done with you and I just- just please leave.”

“I’m trying to fix us Lex.”

“There’s nothing to fix, goodbye Costia.” She said before heading to the door, “Oh and you should leave soon before my sister sees you, the last thing I need is to break up a fight.”

Weirdly enough exiting that room felt like a weight was lifted, sure her and Costia ended things months ago but this was the first time Lexa even got angry with her. The other times she tried to be understanding and calm but fuck that—she was cheated on and then made to feel like it was on her because they were hours apart. And as much as she hated to admit it, the first few days after finding out she did blame herself. Maybe if she called more or drove down every weekend like Costia asked it wouldn’t have happened, but months later Lexa knew that was bullshit. Now she knows her worth and she refused to lower it for anyone especially Costia fucking Green.

“Hey.” Raven said catching the brunette’s attention, “You ok?”

“Just kicked my ex out of my house so I’m feeling pretty good.” Lexa shrugged a small smile on her face.

“Good for you.” Octavia clapped,

“Yeah, have you seen Clarke I feel bad for leaving her, but I needed to take care of that.”

“I think she’s out back.” Raven smiled and Lexa nodded,

Sure, enough she found the blonde sitting by the pool with her feet in the water.

“Hey.” Lexa said taking the seat beside her,

“Hey” Clarke looked up, a smile on her face. “Everything ok?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry about that.”

“It’s ok.” Clarke assured, she would admit at first, she was worried but after a long chat with Ontari she realized she needed to chill. She overacted and it wasn’t like Lexa was ditching her she just asked for a minute. “You want to talk about it?”

“Spill my life problems to a stranger?” Lexa smirked,

“Well, sometimes strangers can give you knew perspective.”

“I guess that’s true.” Lexa said before going into her past with Costia, how they cheered together and started dating her junior year. She sharded the good but inevitably the bad and when she was finished, she couldn’t help but be relieved by how easy it was talking to Clarke—who she barley knew.

“I hate cheaters.” Clarke scoffed, “I dated this girl back in New York—Nylah was her name, and she was nice and cool, but little did I know she was also dating some other blonde from the school across town. I guess you could say she had a type, but it was definitely a learning experience. I don’t know this Costia, but you deserve so much better than someone like that.”

“How do you know; you don’t know me?” Lexa asked curiously,

“No, but there’s something about you and I can tell you’re a good person.” She smiled, “Your friends have nothing but nice things to say about you and you’ve been nothing but nice to me, so I say you’re at least a decent person.”

“You said New York, is that where you’re from?” Lexa asked, she was over talking about Costia and she wanted to know more about Clarke.

“Born and raised.” Clarke grinned, “Where you born in Seattle?”

“Italy actually, but we moved here after my parents adopted Anya and we were really young then, so I don’t really remember living there.”

“An Italian girl, I guess that explains that last name Firore’.”

“Yeah, my dad’s from Italy.”

“That’s cool, I’ve always wanted to go there.”

“It’s beautiful we visit at least once a year and I love it there; I think one day that’s where I’ll end up living. Do you travel much?”

“Not really.” Clarke replied, “My parents are workaholics, so they never take time off but living in New York makes it easy to get away. It’s huge and there’s always something to so I never really got bored.”

“Tell me more about New York, I’ve never been.”

So, Clarke did, she told her about all of her favorite restaurants and hideouts, even some underground clubs her and her friends managed to find after some very long nights out. Eventually it turned into Clarke telling Lexa about her life in New York and her friends and all the things she missed which was everything.

Soon it got to the point where she didn’t even realize how much she had been talking or if she was rambling.

“I’m boring you to death aren’t i?” Clarke asked insecurely but Lexa shook her head,

“No, I enjoyed hearing about you, I have to admit Clarke you’ve been on my mind pretty much since the moment I met you this morning.”

“I have?” Clarke murmured, her cheeks burning.

“You intrigue me, It’s weird cause I feel like I know you—I sound crazy.”

“No, I understand.” Clarke admitted, “I felt the same when I saw you this morning, there was something familiar about you too.”

“Who knows maybe we met in another life.” Lexa smiled.

“Maybe.”

“Clarke!”

The blonde turned seeing Raven and a very drunk Octavia by her side, it was only then that she reached for her phone and realized it had been over an hour since she started talking to Lexa.

“I’m sorry to interrupt but this one decided to go against Jasper in beer pong and I’m sure you can guess who won.” Raven rolled her eyes, “Anyways I was hoping you could help me to the car.”

“Of course.” Clarke said standing up,

“Don’t tell Lincoln I’m tipsy.” Octavia slurred to Lexa who laughed,

“I think you’re way passed tipsy O, but I won’t tell him.” She smiled,

“You’re the best Lexi.”

“I know.” Lexa joked,

“We’ll give you two a moment.” Raven smirked at both girls before dragging Octavia a few feet away where they both fell down to the grass,

“I should probably go help.” Clarke giggled seeing Raven wrestling with Octavia on the ground,

“Thank you for coming.”   
“Thanks for the invite.”

“Maybe I can- or if it’s ok I can text you or something.” Lexa uttered nervously,

“I’d like that.”

“And maybe I can show you around Seattle, If you want.”

“It’s a date.” Clarke smiled seeing the brunettes face blush before nodding, “Goodnight Lexa.”

“Goodnight Clarke.”

* * *

[My Tumblr🤍](https://lexkru.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> more to come....


End file.
